


Problem Solving

by Grassy



Category: Gundam 00
Genre: Community: no_true_pair, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-21
Updated: 2012-04-21
Packaged: 2017-11-04 01:09:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/387987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grassy/pseuds/Grassy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lockon helps Tieria out of a sticky situation.  Tieria might have been grateful, had the help not been more trouble than it was worth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Problem Solving

**Author's Note:**

> Not my OTP (Ribbons/Tieria!), but I seem to be writing this pairing quite a bit. Hn.
> 
> Prompt: Neil Dylandy rescues Tieria Erde from some kind of trouble

“I could have managed the predicament just fine on my own, Lockon Stratos. Things never would have escalated to such a ridiculous degree had you simply not interfered and allowed me to clarify the situation.”

Lockon winced at the icy voice that berated him. Tieria wasn’t one for accepting help outside of - and oftentimes within - mission parameters. But as Tieria’s fellow Gundam Meister, Lockon had an unspoken duty to help the other man keep from blowing his cover. And knowing the more-than-human pilot as Lockon did, he knew that Tieria was almost as curious to why Lockon **had** interfered as he was distressed that so much attention had been drawn to the two of them.

“I know you have the ability to handle a drunk getting too grabby, but you shouldn’t have to. Besides, I was somewhat more worried that you wouldn’t leave him alive to tell the tale than I was about him actually telling said tale.”

“And in starting a barfight when he challenged your claim of my person?” Red eyes captured blue, gaze piercing in its intensity.

“Ahh…well, that was. Sort of, maybe an accident?” Lockon felt all of nine years old again, waiting to be punished for getting into yet another scuffle with Lyle that was **totally** not his fault. “Yeah, totally an accident. I won’t do it again?”

After several long moments of silence, Tieria sighed. “I suppose I shouldn’t have expected better of you, Lockon Stratos. You are, after all, an incompetent idiot at the best of times. I-”

The rest of Tieria’s tirade was silenced by the lips suddenly pressed to his own. Best to distract him, Lockon thought, rather than allow him the chance to regroup. It was a much more pleasurable use of time and Tieria’s mouth than arguing.


End file.
